A Cinderella Tragedy
by Dameria O
Summary: Being ordered around has always been Kazemaru's job everyday. He wants to be free and he never wants to go to the Ball! But not after what his Fairy Godmother did. A normal Cinderella story with a little twist! YAOI!
1. Chapter 1: The Beggining

**Yo ho guys! i guess this is my very first Inazuma Eleven and English fict! **

**Hope you all enjoy it and sorry if i got some mistakes on the grammar ^^;**

**Before you start, lemme tell you that I'm not the one who owned the characters and the Inazuma Eleven it self. I only owned the story!**

**Well let's move on to the story!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"KAZEMARU! I command you to come here, immediately!" a high pitched voice shouting from the second floor. Making the blue haired boy jumped from his place.<p>

"C-coming!" he jumped and ran upstairs, found out his step mother sitting on a sofa. "Y-yes, mother?" he said as he griped his apron.

"What is that?" Natsumi pointed his finger at a cup on the coffee table besides her.

"Your milk tea, Mother." The poor boy became more nervous as he answered the question.

BANG! A door was shut forcefully behind him. Making the boy's heart move faster as the table clattered and makes the cups fell and shattered to pieces.

"Mother!" a maiden figure run to his Mother's lap, crying. "Look what have Aki done to me!" she shown her glasses which were divided into two.

"Sshh, Haru. That's okay, it was only a glasses. We can always buy a new and a better one." Her Mother tried to comfort her as she keeps sobbing. The dark blue haired girl keep sobbing and sobbing and sobbing, until…

BANG! Another door shut noise coming from behind the boy who needs to stay there for a drama. _Please, not another mother and daughters drama! _He thought. Too bad I already said that it was going to be a drama.

"Haruna! You'll pay for this!" Aki stormed to where Haruna was sitting and grabbed her hand. "Explain!" she pulled out her other hand, a divided hair pin sitting in her palm which was supposed to be hanging on her hair. "Why did you do this?" Ask the black hair girl as she pulled Haruna closer to her fierce full, angry face.

Haruna pulled her hand, stand up, took a deep breath and shout, "You break my favorite and my only glasses!"

"You break my favorite hair pin!"

"You got two hair pins!"

"But it's hard to see when your hair keeps bugging around your face where I only have one hair pin to hold it!"

"And it's hard to see without glasses!"

"Girls, that's enough of you two!" Natsumi finally stop those angry kittens of her. "Enough, okay? We can always buy a new glasses and a new hair pin." Their mother slumped back to her chair, holding her head. "Now I want all of you to get out and, Kazemaru…"

"Y-yes?"

"Buy new glasses for Haruna and a hair pin for Aki. Before you do that, clean up these mess first and bring me a new cup of milk tea because this-" Natsumi holding up the cup and poured the tea to the red fluffy carpet of hers. "-was too bitter and cold. Make sure you the next time you made it, add more milk and sugar. Oh, and don't forget some biscuits to match my tea."

Kazemaru nodded as sign of yes. Hell, like there's another answer for those.

Kazemaru begin to do as he requested. He made the milk tea with more milk and sugar, brought some biscuits to match the tea. After that he begins to cleaning up the mess in his mother's room. Shattered glass' were all over the carpet as the stained of the milk tea making the carpet wet and sticky. Not forget that he still needs to buy the glasses and a hair pin which is pretty hard to be found.

Being ordered around has always been his job every single day before his father left him, alone, in this cruel world. _Only if that accident never happened… _complain the boy inside his head as he sweeping the floor. That accident took his parents life. Natsumi, his aunt, feel pity on him and adopt him as her son, at first. Day by day, Natsumi treated him like a slave. She never intended to treat him like her son. As so the two kittens of hers who can only complain at her about their belongings or each other.

Well, enough with the detail. I guess we already forgot about who is the main character here. So, back to where the flashback starts. Kazemaru was sweeping the floor. Suddenly four hands pulled both of his hands and drag him to a room. He tried to struggle but it was useless.

The four hands were belongs to Haruna and Aki. They dragged the poor boy and throw him to a chair.

"Ready or not, Kaze-chan! We're going to make you pretty this time!" said Aki and Haruna in unison. _No! Not again! _Thought the poor boy as he sweat drop.

"C'mon~ don't be scared! It won't hurt you. Right Haruna?" asked the kitten to her sister.

"Of course it won't!" she replied as she took some make up and ready to put them on Kazemaru's face. "I'll be in charge for the make up!"

"Then I'll be in charged for the dress! Hm… What kind of dress should I wear it on you…"

"I know! You can use my white party dress for him!" Haruna replied.

"Excellent! I'll be back!"

And Kazemaru could only watch.

* * *

><p>"Ta da! Quick, give him the mirror Aki!" ordered Haruna.<p>

"Here" Aki gave the mirror to Kazemaru. "You are the prettiest boy alive!" Aki and Haruna squealed.

Kazemaru took a peek of himself at the mirror.  
>"So, what do you think?" The twins asked in unison.<p>

"Um… Not bad, I guess." He replied with a nervous grin on his face.

DING DONG! DING DONG!

"I guess someone's at the door. Go get it Kazemaru!" ordered Haruna.

"But-!"

"No but! Now go!" Aki yelled at him.

"Okay…" Kazemaru ran to the door and opened it.

"Good afternoon young la-" A young man standing in front of Kazemaru. A blush came across the young man's tanned cheeks.  
>The young man pulled his hat down to his face, showing a little bit of his dark brown hair in his back and cleared his throat.<p>

"Yes? How may I help you?" Kazemaru asked with his confused face. The young man shocked, "Um… Ah… Ehem. I'm here by the Prince's request to invite all of maiden young lady in this town to his first Royal Ball tonight. He will pick from one of the fine lady to be his future wife at the Ball. The lucky young lady will be dancing with the Prince as the symbol of his proposal."

"The Prince?"

"Proposal?"

"Tonight?"

"Kyaaaa!" the 2 kittens squealed as they appeared behind Kazemaru and pushed him aside, making him to fell.

"Um… Yes!" replied the young man with brown hair.

"I can't believe it! So are you saying that one of my girls have a chance to marry the Prince!" Natsumi appeared behind the girls, looking excited.

"Yes, Ma'am!"

"Well then girls, let's go to the town! We buy you all some new dress', and Kazemaru, make sure you finished all of your work after we done shopping." Natsumi pulled her kittens to her carriage and went away.

The brown haired young man pulled one of his hands to Kazemaru and helped him to stand up.

"I suggested you to come to the Ball too, young lady. I bet the Prince will fall for you at his first glance at you." The young man kissed Kazemaru's hand, making him to blush.

"I don't think I can. I don't have any dre-"

"Then what do you wearing right now?" ask the gentleman.

"Oh, this isn't mine. It belongs to one of my sister."

"I see. Well, I'm looking forward to your appearance at the Ball, my lady." The young man left another kiss on Kazemaru's hand.

"But I'm-" Kazemaru tried to reply but the young man bowed at him as sign of him to leave

"Thank you for your time, young lady." Kazemaru saw a grin at the young man's face. He smiled back at the grin.

"Yes, you're welcome." The young brown haired man has finally left. Kazemaru was alone at the house, continue his work.

* * *

><p><strong>Mochi: Pretty short, huh? Hehe sorry about that!<br>Kazemaru: ...  
>Mochi: What's wrong?<br>Kazemaru: WHY DID YOU MADE ME USING A DRESS!  
>Mochi: Aaaww~ c'mon~ you DO enjoy using a dress, am i right?<br>Kazemaru: I AM NOT! WHY YOU-  
>Mochi: Review please! ^^;<br>Kazemaru: Hey, don't ignored me like that! Come here you!  
>Mochi: *ran away*<br>**


	2. Chapter 2: The Royal Ball

**We finally get to the drama part! Please enjoy~**

* * *

><p>The evening finally arrived. Natsumi and her daughters were ready to go to the Royal Ball.<p>

"Kazemaru! Come here!" Natsumi yelled from her carriage, which were ready to go.

"Yes mother!" Kazemaru appeared in a flash in front of his mother.

"Have you cleaned everything?"

"Yes."

"Have you washed the dishes?"

"Yes."

"Have you cleaned the laundry?"

"Yes."

"Good. Because I'm going tonight with the girls, you're free tonight. But, do not make the house dirty, understand?"

"Yes, Ma'am!" Kazemaru salute as the carriage being pulled away.

"YES!" Kazemaru jumped from his spot in happiness. He can finally be free, for a while.

So he started his free time by enjoying the evening breeze in the backyard. He made some tea for himself.

"Aaaah… what a day…" He closed his eyes, lying down. Suddenly…

_Oh, you poor thing…_

A voice came from every direction. Making Kazemaru opened his eyes and sitted.

"Who's there?" Kazemaru asked as he frightened by the voice.

_No! Don't be scared! _A white bright figure landed in front of Kazemaru.

"W-who are you?" he asked.

"I'm your Fairy Godmother. My name is Fuyuki. I'm here to save and make you happy." A young women figure came out from the bright light. Her purple hair matched her long purple dress.

"Happy? But I'm already-"

"Sshhh… poor thing. I know you want to go to the Royal Ball."

"No I'm-"

"That's okay. I know how you feel. Here, let me give you a little reward." She moves her wand upside down and cast a spell.

"_Pirikapirirara poporina peperuto!_*"

"Pirika-what?"

BOOM!

Fog covered Kazemaru, making him to cough. As soon he opened his eyes, he saw that he was wearing a light blue beautiful ball dress, matched with his tied up blue silky hair.

"Now we only need something to take you there. Hm, let's see."

"Why did yo-"

"Ah'ha! I know!" she saw a pumpkin sitting on the yard. And she cast another spell.

"_Pirikapirirara poporina peperuto!_" suddenly the pumpkin transform into a pumpkin carriage, complete with 4 white horses where I have no idea where did those came from.

"Now come, my dear." The Fairy Godmother led Kazemaru into the carriage.

"Wai-"

"Oh, don't be shy!" Fuyuki pushed Kazemaru into the carriage, closed the door.

"Don't forget to get back at exactly 12 o'clock, okay!" said Fuyuki as the carriage was pulled off.

* * *

><p>The music that played by the orchestra filled the room, the people dance as the music accompany them. Prince Endou was sitting on his chair, doing nothing and bored. His two loyal companions, Gouenji Shuuya and Kidou Yuuto could only stand beside their Prince, and expected him to make a move.<p>

"Sir, don't you want to dance with one of the young lady?" asked Kidou to his master.  
>"Yes, you see. We planned this party so you can enjoy yourself and picked your future wife!" said Gouenji, continuing Kidou's sentence.<p>

Their brown haired Prince sighed. He moved his tanned hand to grab the cup besides him. "I'm actually waiting for someone to come." He said as he sipped to his cup.

"Really? I never expect that to happen." Gouenji replied.

"Yeah, she was one of a kind I mean she looks different from any other girls that I ever met." Endou begin to blush. Making his two companions want to know more about this mysterious girl.

"So, how's she looks like?" asked Kidou, teasing his master.

"Um, well." Endou blushed even more. "She was wearing a white, beautiful, party dress that matched her silky blue long hair. She got a red-brownish eyes and a long eyelash. Her skin was white and soft, making me even wanted to touch her more. She must be a girl that any boy could ever dream of." Endou smiled to himself as the two companions keep interrogating him.

"Do you know her name by any chance?" Gouenji teased him.

"Well, I guess…" Endou rub his temple, not sure if he's going to tell them or not.

"Who was her name?" asked the two companions in unison, moving their face closer to Endou.

"Ka-kaze…"

"Yes…?"

"Her name was Kazemaru. Well at least that's what her mother called her." Endo curved into a ball, hid his now tomato face.

The two companions smiled even more as they watched their master acting so childish.

"Enough with the interrogation, I want to find a fresh air outside." Endou walked away, heading to the garden.

* * *

><p><em>Worst day of my live… <em>Endou sighed as he thinks about that.

Suddenly…

"Aaaaaaaaaa!" Endou heard a scream coming out from the sky in front of him. He sighed.

"COULD THIS DAY GET ANY BETTER!" as he scream, a figure fell right at the top of the young Prince. Endou closed his eyes and fell to the ground, when he opened his eyes he saw the most gorgeous face he always wanted to see again. It was his dreamed girl. The blue haired girl with her beautiful dress sat right at the top of him. He lay there for a while, staring at the brown eyes of the girl.

"A-are you okay? Are you hurt?" The girl asked as she moved herself away from atop of Endou and sat beside him.

Endou sat up but keep staring at the beautiful eyes of her. He still can't believe himself.

"Are you okay?" The girl pulled out her hand and hold Endou's cheek, make sure that he's okay.

Endou snapped back. "Ah, yes! I-I'm okay." He replied with his nervous tone. Making the girl even more worried.

"You sure?" she pulled her face closer to Endou's. Endou can't help but blushing. His face has turned into a tomato once again.

"Y-y-yeah! Y-you can let go of my face if you want now."

The girls realized and blushed. She pulled her hand back. "I-I'm sorry…"

And there they are, sitting side by side. Unable to look at each other faces. Then Endou broke the awkwardness.

"Um, so… w-what's your name?" he asked with a slight blush.

"I'm Kazemaru Ichirouta. And you?" the girl replied.

_I knew it was her! urgh, what should I do now? _Endou stopped for a while and replied.

"Endou. Endou Mamoru."

"Endou? Then you must be the Prince!" asked Kazemaru, looking excited.

"Yeah… sort of…" Endou didn't know how to make their conversation on track. So he tried to break the awkwardness again.

"So… how did you get here?"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"You know… you fell from the sky…"

"Oh! No, no, no! I came here by carriage. I was looking outside the window in my carriage and then suddenly the horses made a fast turn so I was thrown here and landed at you." Kazemaru tried to explain as polite as he could.

"I see… hahaha that would be so funny if you have been flew here!" Endou laugh and made Kazemaru to laugh.

"Um… you… um, care for a dance?" Endou pulled out his hand, waiting.

"I-" suddenly, before Kazemaru could answer, a voice playing inside his head.

_He will pick from one of the fine lady to be his future wife at the Ball. The lucky young lady will be dancing with the Prince as the symbol of his proposal. _

"Oh no…" Kazemaru whispered.

Endou confused and asked "Kazemaru?"

_There will be no way I'm dancing with the Prince! I mean, there will be no way I'm going to be his wive! I can't! We're both boys! _

"Kazemaru?" Endou looked confused as he looked at his partner horror face.

_But he's so sweet and nice. I want to be at least his friend. No, no, no! It feels like I don't want to be his friend. I want to be more than that. What? What were you thinking Kazemaru! _

"Hey, Kazemaru?"

_What should I do… he'll hate me after I told him that I'm a guy! He definitely hates me! I lie to him. I don't even think that he want to accept me as his friend. What should I do… _

Tears drip from the red-brownish beautiful eyes. Endou gasped and panicked. _Did I do something wrong to make her cry? _Endou thought to himself.

"Kazemaru, get a hold of yourself! Kazemaru!"

"I'm sorry… Endou…" Tears keep coming out from his eyes. "I can't, there's something important that you really need to know about me." Kazemaru sobs. "But, I'm okay if you're becoming to feel disgust or hate me. I'm prepared for that." Kazemaru smiled weakly at Endou.

"Hey! What are you talking about? There's no way I'm going to hate you! Or disgust of you!" Endou replied, he held Kazemaru's arm and embrace him tightly.

"No!" Kazemaru pushed him back. Making the other boy confused. "I-I can't accept your offer…" Kazemaru looked down at the ground. Tears drip at the dry soil. "Because I'm a boy"

Endou looked shocked by Kazemaru's anwers. He's growing speechless.

Kazemaru griped at his dress and continued. "The reason why I'm here wearing a dress it's because of an accident. You probably don't want to know. And, somehow…" Kazemaru froze and sniff. He took a deep breath and continued. "I came to like you. I like you. I really, really like you. No, I love you, Endou." He stopped and sobs even more.

"Kazemaru…" said Endou with his sweet voice.

"I know I shouldn't have said that! I know you'll be coming to hate me!"

"Kazemaru…" Endou moved closer to Kazemaru, leaving a small distance between them. Kazemaru still refused to lift his head up. His vision became blurry as the tears keep dropping. He keeps shivering as he is scared on how Endou reaction would be.

"I know I'm disgusting! That's why I'm sorry… I'm sorry to love you."

"Kazemaru…" Endou's sweet honeydew voice keeps calling the pretty boy's name. Kazemaru closed his ears with his hands and he closed his eyes. He doesn't want to see Endou!

"Stop calling my name!" he asked with a sob.

"Kazemaru, look at me!" Endou grabbed Kazemaru's chin and place his face right in front of his own face. Kazemaru refused to open his eyes.

"Let me go, Endou! I don't deserve this!"

The Prince won't listen to any of his order. He then kissed the boy pink lips. The pretty boy tried to break the kiss, but his Prince won't let go his hand from the pretty boy's wrist. The Prince didn't give him a passionate kiss, just a small light kiss that changed Kazemaru's mind about him.

* * *

><p><strong>Mochi: Oh, how I love drama!<br>Kazemaru: YOU MADE ME WEARING A DRESS AGAIN!  
>Mochi: Gee, calm down would you! You didn't look that bad with a dress! Right Endou?<br>Endou: Sure do!  
>Kazemaru: Why you two...<br>Endou: You actually looks pretty cute on them, Kazemaru ^^  
>Kazemaru: Eh? R-really? *blush*<br>Endou: Ah'ha! *grin*  
>Mochi: More drama coming next chapter! And don't forget to review! ^w^)**

* * *

><p><strong>Noticed the spell that Fuyuka cast on Kazemaru? If you know which anime or the character who use that spell, try to answer it on the review! (0w0)/ just for fun ^^b Thank you~  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3: The End of Everything

**We finally reached the last chapter of the story!  
>And more drama coming in this chapter! <strong>

* * *

><p>Soon they break the kiss. Endou embraced Kazemaru so tightly that Kazemaru hardly to breath.<p>

"E-endou… it's too tight." Kazemaru said as he tried to struggle.

"I'm sorry!" Endou finally let the pretty boy go. He blushed, looking down at the ground then at the pretty boy eyes. His eyes were glowing as the moonlight reflected at his eyes. The boy looked even prettier under the moon light. Endou thought to himself.

"Endou? What's with that face? You look funny." Kazemaru giggled at Endou's face.

"Eh? What? What's so funny?" Endou looked around and confused, making Kazemaru giggle to laughter.

"Hahaha. You're so naïve aren't you?" Kazemaru laughed.

Endou confused and can only stamp a grin on his face while rubbing his temple.

"I see you stop crying, my lady." Endou took Kazemaru's hand and lift him up.

Kazemaru blushed and complained. "Hey, I'm not a lady and you know that!" he crossed his arms, pouted.

"haha, of course I know that." Endou moved closer and whisper to the pretty boy ear. "I'm just teasing you because you look more like a lady than a gentleman to me."

Blush came across Kazemaru white cheeks. Endou carried his partner, bridal style, and lay him down on a bench.

"Endou, what are yo-" Endou put his finger at Kazemaru's lips. Kazemaru stop his sentence and start gazing at the boy atop of him.

"You know, I can't be satisfied with only one kiss." The brunette boy smirked. He planted some kisses on Kazemaru's lips. Kazemaru keeps moaning as his Prince try to open his cave with his tongue. The pretty boy gave up and opened his mouth, letting the tongue to enter his cave and explored it inch by inch. His body became week and hot. He feels embarrassed but he didn't want it to stop. He just wanted to be loved more and more by his beloved Prince. As Kazemaru keep letting go some sweet moan, Endou grew wilder. Tongue fighting keeps continuing. He embraced his partner so tight like he scared to lose him.

Endou finally pulled back and kissed his partner cheek. He whispered some sweet words to his ear and licked it, making the pretty boy shivered.

"I love you…" Endou whispered at Kazmaru's ear. He embraced the boy tighter to his body.

"But, I mean, we're both boys and-"

"I don't care!"

The answer make the both boys grew silent.

"I don't care if we're both boys! Our gender never been and will never be a reason to separate us! I love you, Kazemaru."

"But you're a Prince! And worst, you're going to be a King right after you get married. What would the people said or do if they see their King marrying a man?"

"Then I don't have to be a King! As long as I won't be separated with you, I'll be happy."

Kazemaru starts crying by Endou's answer. It wasn't his tears of sorrow or pain. But it was his tear of relief, happy and touched.

"Thank you, Endou…" he wrapped his arms at the brunette boy's neck. They sit there on the bench, embraced each other and letting the time flew by. Then Endou move his head to his partner's neck and start kissing. The pretty boy shivered as he calling the brunette boy's name and letting a sweet moan came out from his mouth. The Prince started sucking and leaving some marks on Kazemaru's neck. Then he pulled Kazemaru's red glitter rope that he used to tie his hair.

"You look even prettier like this, you know." Endou teased him and followed with his signature grin.

"S-shut up…" Kazemaru buried his face on Endou's chest. He lifted his head up. They now staring at each other's eyes and started to laugh.

BONG! BONG! BONG!

They both startled. Endou took a glanced at the clock tower.

"Wow, is it midnight already?"

"Midnight?" a voice appeared in Kazemaru's head.

_Don't forget to get back at exactly 12 o'clock, okay!_

"12 o'clock. Midnight!" Kazemaru jumped making Endou to jump too.

"What's wrong, Kazemaru?"

"I don't have time to explain. I need to get back now. I'm sorry Endou. Good bye." Kazemaru ran between the tall bushes and disappear into the darkness.

"Wait! Kazemaru!"

"Argh!" The Prince slumped back into the bench. Then he noticed a shiny rope on the grass. He took the rope and then re realized that it was belonged to Kazemaru.

"Kazemaru…" The Prince mumbled to himself.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Prince Endou ordered his butler to prepare him a carriage. He was going down to the town to look for Kazemaru.<p>

"What do you think you're doing master?" Kidou asked his master as they rushed to the carriage. Endou keep silent and ignored the question from his companion.

"It's still 9 in the morning!" Gouenji added.

"I don't care! What I want and need to do right now is to find her, I mean him. I don't want to hear excuses or anything else to stop my plan." Endou replied with a firm voice, almost yelling at his two companions.

The two companions froze by their master's answer. "It's a he?" they asked in unison.

"Yes! Now go, into the carriage. I'll explain the detail inside."

* * *

><p>"Hmm hm~" Kazemaru humming as he was water the plants. He was in a good mood today and nothing could ruined his mood, except-<p>

"Kazemaru!" Aki called his name from her second floor room.

"Coming!" Kazemaru ran to her room. "Yes?" he asked.

"Bring me my breakfast please. A full cooked omelet, added some salt in it. 2 bacons, full cooked too. And a sweet milk tea, like me!" ordered Aki. "Now go! Don't make me wait here more than ten minutes!"

"Y-yes, ma-am!" Kazemaru ran to the kitchen. Before he could reached the stairs which will led him to the kitchen, another voice calling his name.

"Kazemaru!" it was belonged to Haruna this time. Kazemaru ran to her room and opened the door. "Yes?"

"Bring me my breakfast too please, wait, what do Aki having?" she asked with her furrowed eyebrows.

"She is going to have a full cooked omelet with some salt added and 2 full cooked bacon and also a sweet milk tea." Kazemaru answered.

"Then I'll be having those too. Now go!"

"Yes, ma-am!"

Some moments later, Kazemaru finally finished his job. He swept the floor, dried the laundry, cooked the breakfast and put things on their places. It was still 9.30 in the morning, so he decided to just sit around doing nothing.

_If you set your mind to working hard, you should improve. Effort won't betray you. Even if it irritates you, don't give up._

Kazemaru sings beautifully while sitting around. He closed his eyes and continued. The winds blew his silky blue hair softly.

_Turn today's worries into leaves. And raise a tailwind like a hurricane! _

"Kazemaru!" a voice came from behind the mansion's gate. It wasn't one of the kittens or Natsumi's voice. It was more gentle and sweet. It was like a music to the pretty boy's ear. So he realized.

"Endou?" he stood up and ran to the gate. Yes, it was him. His Prince has come to rescue him. The brunette boy opened the gate, ran to his beloved person and embraced him tightly on his arms.

"I knew you would be here!" he whispered softly to Kazemaru's ear.

"H-how did you know that?" Kazemaru asked. He looked confused, touched and stunned on how Endou could know where he is.

"I disguised."

"What?" the pretty get even more confused.

"I disguised myself as the royal messenger. And that was when I saw you here, wearing your sister's dress." Endou put his signature grin on his face. He made Kazemaru smiled at him.

"What's going on?" a high pitched voice coming behind the pretty boy. It was Natsumi, his stepmother, followed by her two kittens.

"Can somebody please explain to me, what is going on?" Natsumi put her horror looking face.

"Prince Endou! Please stop running like that!" suddenly, Kidou and Gouenji appeared behind Endou, panting from running.

"Prince? What do you mean by Prince?" now she looked at Kazemaru. "Explain now!" and now she was angry at the poor boy. He came closer to the boy and screamed. "How dare you!"

Endou tried to defense his lover. But he was too late. Natsumi pulled out a knife and stabbed Kazemaru on his chest. Kazemaru slumped to the ground. Endou watched in horror as he watching his lover dy-

**Kazemaru: Wait! Hold it! Hold it! I said HOLD IT!**  
><strong>Mochi: *sigh* What is it?<strong>  
><strong>Kazemaru: That's not how Cinderella story should end!<strong>  
><strong>Mochi: Oh, so how should it 'End' mister-know-everything?<strong>  
><strong>Kazemaru: They should get married and the stepmother should be given to the police or something.<strong>  
><strong>Mochi: Well if you know it that much, then I let YOU to continue the story!<strong>  
><strong>Kazemaru: You can't do that! I'm only a character!<strong>  
><strong>Mochi: Then I want you to die in this story.<strong>  
><strong>Kazemaru: You can't do that either! *sigh* fine, I'll continue it! Happy?<strong>  
><strong>Mochi: Very!<strong>  
><strong>Kazemaru: *sigh* so:<strong>

Suddenly, Kidou and Gouenji appeared behind Endou, panting from running.

"Prince? What do you mean by Prince?" now she looked at Kazemaru. "Explain now!" and now she was angry at the poor boy. He came closer to the boy and screamed. "How dare you!"

"Please, ma'am. Let me explain it to you." Endou moved forward to Natsumi. "I'm here to pick up your son, Kazemaru."

"In what occasion?" Natsumi pressed him.

"I-I'm." Endou clear his throat. "I'm going to ask him to marry me."

Kazemaru blushed by Endou's statement. Natsumi saw him blushing and started yelling.

"Are you insane? You both boys! How can that possibly happen?"

Kazemaru startled and looked disappointed. But Endou defended him.

"And then what? Nothing's impossible in this world! And it's not impossible for us to be together!" Endou firm voice echoing, making Natsumi startled.

"You little pest!" Natsumi lifted her hand, ready to slap Endou in his face. Endou acted calm with such a treat. Kazemaru ran and the 2 bodyguards ran to Endou, tried to defend him.

"Stop it, mother!" Aki and Haruna gripped their mother's waist and screamed in unison. "Please don't hurt him!" Aki said. "Please, mother!" Haruna continued. They begged their mother for mercy.

"Girls? What do you mean by that? I was trying to save your brother from this man!"

"You were not saving him if you hurt the person he loved!" said Haruna.

"But they're both boys! Boys can't marry boys, honey." Natsumi said softly to her kittens. She tried to convince that what she's doing right now is the right thing.

"But you're the one who told us that true love could solve anything!" Aki shouted at her mother. "Please mother…"

Natsumi feel defeated. She then pulled out her hands and hugged her kittens. "I understand…"

Aki and Haruna hugged their mother back and winked at Endou. Endou nodded.

Then Natsumi back to her feet and walk towards Kazemaru. "I'm sorry, Kazemaru."

Kazemaru nodded and-

**Mochi: HOOOLD IIIT!**  
><strong>Kazemaru: What's wrong this time?<strong>  
><strong>Mochi: You're the one who told me that Cinderella's step mother was given to the police!<strong>  
><strong>Kazemaru: Oh… right…<strong>  
><strong>Mochi: Now change it!<strong>  
><strong>Kazemaru: Okay! Ehem, so Aki and Haruna tried to defend Kazemaru:<strong>

Natsumi walked to Kazemaru. She pulled his collar and lifted him up. "You! What have you done to my girls!" Kazemaru tried to struggle. But it was useless since Natsumi's griped was so hard and tight.

"P-put me d-down…" Kazemaru begged her. She smiled and tightened her grip. "Where did you learn to order your mother around?" Natusmi asked him. "I've raised you! I'm your mother! You should give me some respect!" Natsumi pulled the boy collar.

"You're not my mother!" Kazemaru scream.

Natsumi put Kazemaru down and slapped him. "How dare you calling your mother like that?"

"You're not my mother!" Kazemaru screamed again.

Natsumi pulled out her hand, ready to slap Kazemaru again. "Say that again and I will-"

"You are not my mother!" Kazemaru said it firmly. He closed his eyes as Natsumi start to move her hand that accidentally slapped Endou who tried to defended his lover.

Kazemaru opened his eyes and saw Endou standing before him.

"I'll kill you little Prince!" Natsumi tried to grab Endou's neck. But the two bodyguards, Kidou and Gouenji, catched her arms and pulled her away.

"You are under arrest by treating the Prince." Kidou said with a loud voice.

"But, I didn't-"

"Yeah, yeah, the Judge will love to hear your excuses." Gouenji interrupted. They pulled Natsumi away and put her in a carriage. And so the carriage went away to the police station.

Kazemaru looked back at Endou. "Are you okay?" he held the Prince tanned cheek that was swollen because of the slap.

Endou gave his signature grin. "Nah, it was nothing."

"Kazemaru!" the two kittens ran towards him. "Are you okay Kazemaru? Are you hurt?" Aki and Haruna asked. They actually worried about Kazemaru.

"I-I'm okay…" Kazemaru answered shyly.

"You poor thing, we're so sorry Kazemaru. We always treated you badly." Aki said.

"No, that's okay." Kazemaru replied with a smile.

"Then we better go now, Aki! Bye Kazemaru! Good luck in your wedding!" Haruna pulled Aki away and went somewhere.

"Wedding?" then Kazemaru remembered what did Endou said about him.

And now he saw Endou, kneeling in front of him. He pulled out his hand and said. "Kazemaru Ichirouta."

Kazemaru could feel his tears in his eyes ready to burst. He was blushing madly.

"Will you." Endou continued. "Marry me?"

Kazemaru could not hold his tears any longer.

"Yes!" he took Endou's hand and embraced him.

They embraced each other in happiness.

* * *

><p>The wedding went well so far. Everyone was coming and cheered for their new King. Endou never thought that everyone would accept him marrying a man.<p>

"You don't have to worry about that, my Lord. We all believe in you and we will always. And you were always right on choosing your path. What we're trying to say is, you have our full support." Well at least that was what one of the villagers said.

So, back to the wedding, we finally reached the last and very important part of the wedding.

"Are you, Prince Endou Mamoru, accept Kazemaru Ichirouta as your husband?"

"I do." Endou said gentle and firmly.

"And, are you, Kazemaru Ichirouta, accept Endou Mamoru as your husband?"

Kazemaru silent for a while, he took a deep breath and continued.

"I do." He smiled.

"We now pronounce you, husband and husband! You may kiss your partner."

Endou took Kazemaru by his waist and kissed him softly as Kazemaru hug Endou on the neck.

So they live happily ever after.

_That's All Folks!_

**Kazemaru: WAIT JUST A SEC HERE! WE'RE NOT FROM LOONEY TUNES!  
>Mochi: Ouh... why not?<br>Kazemaru: What do you mean 'why not'? Of course not!  
>Mochi: Fine!<strong>

The End

**Kazemaru: Make it Italic!  
>Mochi: No way! This isn't a fairy tale!<br>Kazemaru: You made it like one!  
>Mochi: ...YOU WIN THIS TIME!<br>**

_The End_

**Kazemaru: Much better.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Mochi: Finally, a happy end~<br>Kazemaru: FINALLY!  
>Mochi: Why are you so happy about it?<br>Kazemaru: I finally free from your story!  
>Mochi: Ohohoho~ I'll make another one of course~<br>Kazemaru: you... EVIL!  
>Endou: Really? you're going to make another one! Yay!<br>Kazemaru: ...  
>Mochi: Yep! Just you wait!<br>Endou: Well, see you next time, minna!  
>Kazemaru: yeah.. see you next time i guess... *sigh*<br>Endou: c'mon! cheer up a little, ichi-chan~  
>Kazemaru: 'Ichi-chan'? *blush*<br>Mochi: Thank you for reading!  
><strong>


End file.
